fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ZeroOrder/A little game while we wait
Hey guys, I know that those of you playing on the US server have probably been getting a little irritated lately, what with Okeanos still weeks if not months away from release and no real news on future events. And on the Japanese end, the Strengthening Quests have come back into town and despite all the good things that have come of it (looking at you, MHX Alter), a lot of you are probably griping about how your favourite character didn't get their "rightfully earned buff" ''as it were. Well if you think you can do a better job than the Fate Team, now's your chance to prove it! From now until 12pm on the 14th of August NZT, I will be accepting submissions for strengthenings of your favorite Servants. But first, the ground rules: #Up to three Servants with different names may be submitted per person. Example Vlad Lancer + Vlad Beserker is OK. Two Arturia Lancer submissions, not okay. #If a Servant has already been submitted by another applicant, you may not post that same Servant in your submission. #You may strengthen only one of three categories per Servant: Stats, (excluding attack and HP but including hit count) Skills (only one skill per Servant of course), or Noble Phantasm. #Any improvements must not be made to the point of breaking the character, i.e no Buster up 50-100%, no party-wide invincibility, and no ridiculously high chances of instant death. This is a fun'' contest we're doing here! Oh, and on that note, no Merlin submissions. If a sufficiently large number of voters agree the boost is broken, that submission is out of the running. #You must provide an explanation on why you think this boost would be effective. #If a Servant's skill or Noble Phantasm has already been improved due to a previous Interlude or Strengthening Quest you may not sumbit an improvement for it. At the end of the submission time the voters will have until 12pm on the 21st of August to submit their votes. Of course, I'll be competing in this game too, so without further ado: Robin Hood Golden Rule E --> Blessings of Sherwood C Noble Phantasm gain 20-40% Party's Debuff Success rate up 10-20% Robin Hood was beloved by the creatures of Sherwood forest for the protection he provided them various hunters and poachers, and they in turn often lent their support in leading his enemies into traps. At C rank he even call the aid of lesser Nature Spirits to increase the effectiveness of his traps while inside a forest. His Noble Phantasm has the potential to deal incredibly large sums of damage, but this relies on the poison ailment landing. Normally this is no problem, but enemies with high Magic Resist, Goddess' Essense or Debuff resist skills can often avoid it. With this boost, not only will he find it easier to inflict poison and fill his Noble Phantasm Guage faster, but fellow Servants who specialize in inflicting status ailments, i.e Waver and Asterios, will also find it easier. Jack the Ripper Surgery E --> Surgery C Heal 1000-3000 damage + remove Attack debuffs. Little Jackie has managed to improve her surgical skills thanks to some training from Charles-Henri Sanson in combination with some books on modern medical techniques. Minor to Moderate wounds can now be healed with minimal scarring. More serious wounds still require a Luck check however. In all honesty Jack the Loli is almost perfect as is. However, if she were to get a strengthening quest in the future, this would be the best skill to increase. With a four turn cooldown, even this little addition is probably more than enough, and removing all debuffs would be far too much. Besides, how would surgery get rid of a curse, or infatuation magecraft? Saber Alter Charisma E --> Wicked Charisma C Party's Attack +8-16% Chaotic Party Members Attack +8-16% After reading the mission logs of the Shinjuku incident, our second favourite Alter has taken to reading several Sherlock Holmes novels in an attempt to replicate Moriarty's Charisma of Wicked Wisdom Skill. While nowhere near as powerful as the legendary criminal's famous ability, she has acheived a passable imitation. Okay, not the best story in the world, but regardless, Saber Alter has gone two whole years without ever getting an upgrade, and this was the best thing I could come up with to provide her with something unique to set her apart from the other Sabers. This skill stacks well with such powerful Servants as Helena Blavatsky, Hessian Lobo, Miyamoto Musashi and Jeanne Alter, who in turn provide a large boost with Dragon Witch. Adding Moriarty into the mix would provide up to a whopping 102 percent increase in attack in addition to Jeanne Alter's Maximum of 50% extra Buster damage. With this, let the contest commence! Category:Blog posts